


WHISKY

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Post-War, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Leer bien los tags.





	WHISKY

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, las tramas e historias son mías.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA/ADAPTACIÓN/REPOST EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA

Tomó un trago más de su petaca de  **whisky** antes de volver a poner el viejo chicle de menta en la boca.   
  
Nada le importaba más, ¿cómo podría cuándo ya no le quedaba nada que le preocupara ni nadie que se preocupara por él a su vez?   
  
Toda su vida. Toda su maldita vida no había sido más que un juego de titiriteros, una farsa. Una especie de función macabra en la que de golpe habían bajado el telón y todos habían dejado de actuar ni bien la función terminó.   
  
Estaba solo y él siempre había odiado estarlo. Siempre oyendo esos susurros en su cabeza que le decían que no era bueno, que era un inútil, que nadie lo quería ni lo iba a querer. Que a nadie le importaba.   
  
Todos aquellos susurros que terminaron siendo tan ciertos.   
  
Ni siquiera sabía realmente por qué seguía molestándose en subsistir así. Porque no, ni siquiera podía decir que vivía. Eso ya sería mucho para alguien como él, ¿o no? Aún ahora, en sus breves momentos de completa sobriedad, el dolor de la completa traición le hacía llorar de dolor y tristeza, le hacía querer matarse cada vez, solo para llegar al punto en el que, teniendo un cuchillo o una de las tantas jeringas sucias en su mano, recordara cuánta gente había muerto por él, aceptando una vez más que quizás aquel fuera su designado castigo supremo por todo lo que otros pasaron por él. Sus padres, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore... todos y cada uno muertos. Siendo  en mayor o menor medida y de una u otra manera, él el propio causante.   
  
Si hubiera sabido. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que la escoria del mundo mágico lo iba a tratar así. Que sus supuestos 'amigos' no harían más que traicionarle ni bien la seguridad retornara a su mundo.   
  
Si tan solo hubiera sabido planear un poco más. Ver un poco más allá para no haber tenido que escapar como si una mera y simple rata fuera. Sin nada más que lo que llevaba puesto y el dolor de tener que huir del que consideró siempre su hogar.   
  
Azkaban, quizás mereciera estar ahí también pero no, no quería terminar allí. Antes muerto. Él no podría hacer frente a sus demonios varios cada segundo del día una y otra y otra vez. No, prefería esta existencia a eso. Prefería estar así, dejándose morir lentamente, porque bien sabía que a la corta o a la larga, él finalmente iba a terminar tirado en algún callejón o con una tremenda sobredosis, muerto en algún galpón.   
  
No importaba.   
  
Las drogas le ayudaban un poco. Le brindaban esa ilusión de que todo estaba bien. De que sus padres vivían, de que le miraban y sonreían; de que Sirius le abrazaba de nuevo mientras veían a Cedric agarrar la snitch una vez más y Albus le sonreía con esa particular sonrisa suya que le decía que todo lo sabía.   
  
Drogarse le daba la vida de ensueño que sabía nunca podría tener.   
  
Drogas. Alcohol. Sexo.   
  
Emborracharse para poder dejar que cualquiera se lo follara, follar para conseguir dinero y así poder ir a comprar y consumir un poco más.   
  
Esa era su vida ahora y ni siquiera podía ya recordar desde hacía cuanto.   
  
Se sentía tan débil.   
  
Se sentía tan asqueado de sí mismo.   
  
Ni siquiera era como si se considerara gay -a pesar de los tantos varios hombres a los que les hubo dejado romperle el culo-. Simplemente no podía funcionar como prostituto para mujeres porque con tanta droga encima, la triste y patética realidad era que a veces ni podía hacer que se le parara, y porque definitivamente el ser un puto para hombres le daba más rentabilidad. Apenas con conseguir un completo por noche le alcanzaba para poder comprarse algo para drogarse hasta al día siguiente. A veces cambiaba y simplemente se compraba un whisky barato y alguna porquería con el que engañar a su estómago para que dejase de croar, nada más, nada menos. Simplemente lo esencial.   
  
—Hey chico, ¿cuánto?   
  
—Depende qué quieras cariño...   
  
—Vamos, sube, chúpamela mientras busco un lugar donde poder abrirte bien ese culo que te cargas.   
  
No hay palabras suaves o toques tiernos. Pocas veces los hay, ya que para quien paga él no era más que una simple puta más del montón. Alguien a veces lucía y estaba tan drogado que ni se quejaba le hiciesen lo que le hiciesen. Era solo un pedazo de carne que gemía y se quejaba y que con sus sonidos, solo les alentaba a más.   
  
Esa noche no fue diferente.   
  
Aquella noche fue un cliente más que, mientras le abofeteaba y le gritaba puta -casi como si odiara a cualquiera que lo fuera-, le embestía dura y crudamente hasta hacerle sangrar, mientras él gritaba y se quejaba tratando de escapar, porque aquel día solo había bebido y su cuerpo reaccionaba más sobrio de lo usual a tal grado de dolor, de lo que le gustaría. Sintiéndose sucio, tan sucio. Tan asqueado de sí. Pero eso era lo que conseguía más veces de las que quería recordar. Siempre humillado. Siempre degradado. Golpeado, escupido. Violado una y otra vez aunque ya ni se le pagara por más.   
  
Tal existencia.   
  
Tal triste realidad que nadie podría preguntarle el porqué se drogaba para olvidar.   
  
Tan débil.   
  
—Límpiame zorra.   
  
Golpe en la cabeza.   
  
—Vamos,vamos. Traga bien. Sí, así.   
  
Se ahogaba, mientras en un pensamiento ausente se preguntaba, ¿cuánto más?   
  
—Oh sí, sí, ¿qué tal otra ronda, eh, puta?   
  
Quisiera decir ya no más pero todo se le nubla y nada parece tener sentido ya.   
  
—Sí, quédate así. Ahí, bien, levanta el culo perra, así, sí, sí...   
  
Le faltaba el aire. Las sábanas se le enterraban en la cara y no le dejaban respirar.   
  
—¡No te muevas perra!   
  
Golpe.   
  
—Sí, ahhh, sí, así, vamos, que al menos sirve tu culo de algo princesa... oh, sí...   
  
Ya no podía respirar.   
  
Ya no quería ni luchar.   
  
—Ahhh...   
  
Y el peso que cayó sin gracia sobre su espalda terminó por quitarle lo que le quedaba de realidad.   
  
Finalmente, el  _ Salvador _ , podría por fin descansar.


End file.
